Pokemon Infinity
by FantomGhost
Summary: Join Ash and his friends as they travel through the Kimoto region. Finding new pokemon and new friends.


Summary: Join Ash Ketchum and his friends as they travel through the Kimoto region.

Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon. If I did Misty never would have left.

**Pokemon Infinity**

By

FantomGhost

Episode 1: New beginnings

NARATOR: It's a beautiful day in the spectacular Kimoto region. Leaving all his pokemon back at Pallet Town, accept for his Pikachu of course, Ash Ketchum makes his way to Autumn town. But our story begins with a new trainer at the beginning of her journey.

"Liz time to wake up," Mona said to her daughter that morning, "you're going to be late."

"What…whoa," Liz said as she fell out of her bed. "Coming mom."

Liz quickly got up, took a shower, got dressed she put on a pair of Capri pants, her red head band, a red baby tee, and a pair of orange sneakers. She then went down stairs, entered the kitchen, sat down at the table, and began to eat.

"Are you excited about today?" her mom asked. Today was the day Liz would choose her starter Pokemon and start her Pokemon journey.

"I sure am, and soon I'll be the one of the best coordinator out there."

"Have you decided which pokemon you're going to pick?"

"Oh I don't know they're all so good, anyone of them would make a great partner," Liz looked at the clock in the kitchen. "Oh my god I'm going to be late."

Liz quickly got up and ran toward the door. Unfortunatly along the way she tripped on her shoelace and hit the floor.

"Liz are you ok?"Her mother asked.

"I'll be fine," she said.

Her mom helped her up. Liz then gave her mom a big hug.

"Bye Mom," she said. "I'll miss you."

"Bye sweetie, and good luck."

Liz walked out the door, got on her bike and left for Professor Pine's lab.

**Meanwhile**

Ash Ketchum stepped onto the docks of Autumn town harbor. His Pikachu quickly followed him and jumped up on his shoulder.

"Here we are buddy, the Kimoto region."

"Pika pi." (Yeah)

"Get ready Kimoto league here I come."

**Later at the Pokemon center**

"So you've arrived at the Kimoto region," said Professor Oak on the video screen. "That's good to hear."

"Thanks Professor," Ash said.

"Pika Pika." (Yeah Thanks)

"Incidentally Ash as long as you're there I was wondering if you could do me a small favor?"

"Sure Professor," Ash said. "What do you need?"

"I need you to pick up something from my colleague Professor Pine," he said. "Her laboratory is right where you are."

"Sure Professor I can do that for you."

"Pi Pikachu." (Yeah let's go)

**Later that day**

Even though she should have been paying attention to the road Liz couldn't help but day dream about starting her journey.

'_Maybe I'll pick Keebleaf,'_ she thought. _'They say a grass type is always good for beginners.'_

She kept riding down the road not really paying attention, almost running over a Snubble that was crossing the street.

'_Or maybe Tuskoal would be a better choice, after all that was the pokemon my father started out with'_

Liz quickened her pace but still wasn't really paying attention to the road.

'_Still Ducluck has always been a coordinator's go to pokemon.'_

She thought about it for a while until…

CRASH

Liz lost control and crashed into a young boy and his Pikachu. The Pikachu in a daze let out a powerful thundershock electrocuting both of them and destroying Liz's bike.

"Oh no my bike, it's extra crispy." Liz said as she got up from the ground.

"Pika pi pikachu." (Oh god not again)

"I am so sorry."

"No it's my fault I should have been paying attention to the road," she said as she helped Ash up off the ground. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine," Ash said with a smile. "So where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"I'm off to professor Pine's lab and pick up my very first Pokemon."

"Well I just happen to be on my way there myself to pick up a package for my friend Professor Oak."

"Great we can walk there together," Liz said with a smile. "My name is Liz."

"My name is Ash Ketchum," he said as Pikachu jumped up on his shoulder. "And this is my buddy Pikachu."

"Pika." (Hi)

And with that they headed toward Professor Pine's lab.

**Later at professor Pine's lab**

"Wow it's so big," Liz said in awe as she stared at Professor Pine's lab.

"Well let's go inside."

The three of them walked up to the front door and knocked. But there was no answer.

"Well that's weird."

Ash knocked again still no answer. Liz grabbed the doorknob and turned it. The door opened.

"I guess we just let ourselves in," Ash said as they walked inside.

"Hello," Liz said as she wandered around the lab. "I'm here for my Pokemon."

"Liz! Over here quick!"

Liz ran over to where Ash was to find a woman with short blue hair tied up to a chair with duck tape over her mouth.

"MMrp mmfffm MMprmmm."

"Oh my god," said Liz. "What happened to you?"

"MMMf Mrp Mmmrrp," Professor Pine said angrily.

"Oh, my bad," Ash said as he ripped the tape off Professor Pine. "There, now what happened here?"

"Well I…AAAHHHH! Sorry. I was robed," she said. "They took the starter pokemon."

"WHAT?" Liz said in shock.

"Did you see who did it?" Ash asked.

"Three crooks dressed in black," she said. "They came in, tied me up, and took the pokeballs."

"How long ago was this?"

"About an hour ago."

"Which way did they go?"

"They went out that way, and down that path."

"Come on Pikachu let's go," Ash said as he made his way to door. "Don't worry I'll get them back."

"I'll come with you," Liz said. "After all one of them is going to be mine."

"Alright then"

And with that they ran out the door.

"Wait," said Pine. "COME BACK HERE AND UNTIE ME."

**Meanwhile**

Three suspicious looking people were sitting down to eat lunch three pokeballs lay in front of them.

"I can't believe we actually pulled it off."

"My dear James, was there ever any doubt in your mind," Said Jessie.

"Yeah with all de trouble we cause we was bound to get away with something," said Meowth.

"I still don't know guys," said James. "I still think this is going to blow up in our face."

"A quit being paranoid Jimmy," said Meowth. "Nobody is gonna catch us."

Just then the three of them saw two people running toward them.

"Team Rocket!" Ash said. "I should have known it was you."

"Pika pika." (Assholes)

"Listen is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear."

"On the wind."

"Past the stars."

"In your ears."

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."

"Dashing all hope putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse our work is complete."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Meowth that's a name."

Putting the do gooders in there place"

"We're team Rocket."

"In your face."

"Wobbuffet." (Let's do this)

"Team Rocket?" asked Liz.

"They're rotten crooks who steal Pokemon."

"Now that's just low."

"Pika pika." (Assholes)

"Well we'll show you," Jessie said angrily. "Go Yanmega."

"Yan yan." (Yes boss)

"Come on out Mr. Mime."

"Mime Mr. Mime." (Okay)

"Pikachu use thunder."

"Pikachu." (With pleasure) And with that Pikachu let out a huge Thunder causing a small explosion sending team rocket in the air.

"You see I knew we'd get caught," said James.

"Maybe you just jinxed us," said Jessie.

"We're blasting of again."

"Wabba." (Damn it)

"Good job buddy," Ash said as he patted Pikachu on the head.

"Pika." (Thanks)

"Wow that was amazing," Liz said as she walked over to the pokeballs and picked them up. "And best of all now I can start my journey." Liz began to walk over to Ash, but she tripped on a rock.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh."

"Are you okay?" Ash asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Come one let's get back to Pro… Oh my god we forgot to untie her."

"Chuuu." (Oops)

**Later**

Ash and Liz stood at a table in Professor Pine's lab. Pine stood at the other side with the three pokeballs on the table.

"Well this has been an interesting day," she said. "But let's get this under way."

She picked up the pokeball and opened it revealing a brown pokemon with a green bulb shaped head and pointy ears.

_Yawn…_ "Keebleaf." (Waz up)

"Wow a Keebleaf," Ash said as he pulled out his Pokedex.

**Keebleaf**

**The Wood elf Pokemon**

**Keebleaf live in colonies in heavily wooded areas. They are very trusting of humans and will often welcome them to there village with open arms.**

"I don't know," Liz said. "This one looks kinda lazy."

"Well how bout this one," she said as she opened another pokeball revealing a red round elephant like pokemon with black tusks.

"Tuskoal Tusk!" he said angrily.

**Tuskoal**

**The Tiny Tusk Pokemon**

**Tuskoal are very proud Pokemon. They determine which one of them is better by the size of there tusks**.

"Wow this one's kinda cute."

Tuskoal let out a powerful flamethrower form it's trunk right at Liz burning her face.

"Are you Ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine," she said. "What else you got?"

"Ok well here's the last one," said Professor Pine as she opened the last pokeball revealing a small blue duck like Pokemon that looked like it was missing a lot of feathers.

"Ducluck." (Hi there)

**Ducluck**

**The Ugly Duck Pokemon**

**Ducluck is constantly molting it's feathers. So even though it has wings it can not fly.**

"Wow it's adorable," she said. "That settles it I pick Ducluck."

"Ducluck." (Awsome)

"Excellent choice," Professor Pine said. "Now here is your pokeballs and pokedex."

"Thank you very much."

"And Ash if you'll just wait here I'll get the item for Professor Oak." She said as she walked out of the room. A few minutes later she retured and handed the item to Ash.

"Oh my God."

"Pika." (Woah)

"What is it?" Liz asked.

"It's… The GS ball."

To be continued

Woah that's an awesome cliffhanger. Next chapter a good friend returns.


End file.
